


Step Together

by sffan



Series: Steps [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes to a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Together

**Author's Note:**

> Original note: I’m not sure when I stopped knowing how to use the comma, but apparently, I have. Thanks muchly to skripka for the beta. She helped wrangle the evil commas and made a few suggestions that improved everything immensely.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  

It takes nearly a month, but eventually things get more-or-less back to normal for SG-1. New missions come and go, Jack and Daniel fall back into their easy bantering, and if the men spend less time alone in each others' company than they once did, no one seems to think much of it.

Jack is sitting at the bar, watching his “kids” and a few others from the SGC yuk it up at Carter’s thirty-‘mrfle’ birthday celebration, as she insists it be called to everyone’s amusement. He has, in fact, been staring at Daniel’s ass for the past half hour – he can’t seem to stop himself. Well into his fifth beer, Jack’s not even sure if he’s being remotely subtle about it anymore either. Anyway, one more beer and he’ll be past caring. With that thought, he finishes the one in his hand and catches the bartender’s attention so he can order another.

“Keys, Jack,” Daniel says, holding out his hand. Jack starts in surprise. He *must* be getting blitzed if Daniel can sneak up on him like that. He turns to look at the other man and Daniel waggles his proffered hand. “How many is that? Four? Hand ‘em over. I’ll drive you home tonight.”

Without bothering to correct him, Jack digs into his pocket and drops his keys in Daniel’s palm. His fingers brush Daniel’s briefly and he tells himself that the warmth he’s feeling in the pit of his stomach is the booze. Daniel deftly pockets the keys, and then asks, “Why don’t you join us?” He nods towards the pool table that the rest of the guests are standing around. “Sam’s about to get her butt hustled by Janet.”

“Might be fun,” Jack says, grabbing the beer the bartender has placed in front of him during his conversation with Daniel, and then tosses a few bills as he turns to follow Daniel. Daniel waits until they’re side-by-side before moving on.

“I’m not sure where Janet learned to play like this, but it’s certainly fun to watch her mop the floor with a physicist,” Daniel says with a smile as they wind their way through the small crowd.

“Me either,” says Jack. “But most people know better than to play against her. Some arrogant prick jarhead got his ass whipped up one side of the table and down the other by the Doc just after she arrived at the SGC. I can’t believe Carter hasn’t heard about it. It’s still making the rounds.”

Teal’c nods at them as they take up position next to him. They make appreciative noises when Janet makes a spectacular trick shot, which somehow made a ball turn 45 degrees to knock a ball into the pocket.

“How’d you…?” Sam says, shock making her jaw drop.

Janet grins at her and says, “It’s all in the wrist, baby, all in the wrist,” before returning to the table.

Jack knows he should be watching Janet, but his eyes keep drifting to Daniel’s profile and it suddenly occurs to him that Daniel is beautiful. Jack’s a bit stunned. He’s always known that Daniel was far better looking than the other man gave himself credit for and he was man enough to admit that Daniel was a pretty handsome guy, but this? This was ridiculous. Beautiful? Women were beautiful, cars, even guns every now and again, but another man? Ridiculous. And yet…here’s Daniel with his straight nose, high cheek bones, strong chin, full lips, smooth skin, perfectly arched brows and Jack can’t think of a single other word to describe his friend.

“Jack? You okay?” Daniel says, turning his head to look at him.

Knocked out of his reverie, Jack starts, blinks, and takes a long drink of his beer. “Me? Yeah. Fine. Why do you ask?” he inquires, pretending that he hasn’t just spent who knows how much time staring at Daniel’s face.

“You were staring,” Daniel says.

“Just lost in thought, that’s all,” Jack says with a shrug, turning back to watch Janet sink the last ball.

Sam groans. “I was just hustled, wasn’t I?”

“Yup,” Janet replies with a smug grin. “But seeing as it’s your birthday, how about I show you how I made that tricky shot.”

“Oh, yes please,” Sam says with a big smile.

“Giving away your secrets, Doctor?” General Hammond inquires.

“Not even close, George,” Janet replies with a wink. “But I’ve got to have some kind of competition; otherwise my skills get rusty. The only one of you bunch that’s ever beaten me is the Colonel and I swear it’s because he cheats.”

Jack grins and salutes her with his beer before taking another swig. He can feel Daniel’s eyes on him.

“You cheated Janet?” Daniel asks. “No wonder she likes sticking you in the ass with a needle so much.”

“Nope,” Jack says. “Some of us just spent a lot of time in pool halls growing up. I can’t help it if she’s a sore loser.”

It is soon time for them to say their farewells and leave, and Jack finds himself sitting in the passenger seat of his truck, staring out the window, as Daniel drives them to Jack’s house. His brain is obviously in freefall tonight, just randomly tossing weird shit out for him to try to deal with, because he’s suddenly plagued with the insistent thought, that may be a memory or just his brain on beer, that Daniel’s lips taste like honey – sweet and biting.

“I’ll just come in and call a cab,” Daniel says.

Jack nods, not really listening, lost in thought, betrayed at every turn by his own mind that insists on making him imagine how warm and wet Daniel’s mouth would be right now.

“Jack. We’re here.”

“Oh. Sorry, must have been daydreaming again,” Jack says getting out of the truck.

Daniel tosses him his keys so that Jack can open the front door. He enters his house and puts his keys on the table next to the door.

“Jack? Are you sure you’re all right? How much did you have to drink?” Daniel asks.

“Just enough,” Jack answers, turning.

“Just enough?” Daniel says with a slight frown. “Just enough for what?”

“Just enough to do this,” Jack says, before reaching out and curling his hand around Daniel’s neck and drawing him closer.

“J…Jack?” Daniel stutters, putting his hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack pushes against the slight resistance and brushes his lips against Daniel’s. The fingers on his shoulder grip and the lips under his respond after a brief, heart-stopping hesitation.

Within a matter of moments the kiss goes from tentative to demanding as pent-up desires come bubbling to the surface. Daniel’s back hits Jack’s front door with a thud, mouths nip and suck at each other in long devouring kisses, and hands move in a frenzied rush to get to skin.

Jack grunts in frustration as his attempts to get Daniel’s shirt open are thwarted by his trembling fingers, so he just grabs it and rips it open, buttons bouncing across his hardwood floor. Daniel gasps into his mouth and he shoves Jack’s shirt up to his armpits, neither of them willing to relinquish the kiss long enough to get the shirt off.

Chest to chest, fingers pull and tug at belt buckles and waist bands and pushing cloth out of the way until they’ve both reached their goal – hard, hot flesh. Moaning, they begin to frantically jerk each other off. Pulling, tugging, twisting, hard and fast, harsh breaths coming in quiet pants, low moans, and murmured names, bodies straining and arching, hips rocking into the motions, callused hand matches the rhythm of long, elegant fingers, surrounded by the scent of arousal, and within moments the sharper scent of spilled semen as they come hot and wet against each other.

Breathing heavily, Jack collapses against Daniel, who slides down the door as his knees give out, bringing Jack with him. The sit in a tangled heap, hands still curled around each other, catching their breath. Slowly, Jack unwinds himself and stands. He takes of his shirt and gives his stomach a wipe and dries his hand. Daniel looks up at him, wide-eyed and looking thoroughly debauched with his shirt hanging off his shoulders, his pants open, and his stomach sticky with come.

Jack holds out his hand and says, “Stay.”

Daniel shrugs his shirt back around himself and gives Jack a searching look.

“Please,” Jack says softly, eyes never leaving Daniel’s.

Daniel takes his hand and allows Jack to pull him up off the floor and then uses the momentum to pull Jack into his arms. “Yes,” Daniel replies with a grin before he kisses Jack hard.


End file.
